


Light Sleeper

by Leviarty



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always been a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Sleeper

Sam had always been a light sleeper, so when G started a pot of coffee, far too early in the morning, it woke Sam almost instantly. He groaned and rolled over, opening one eye to see the clock. 3:47. Sam sighed. While he may have been a light sleeper, G was lucky if he ever slept. With another sigh, he rolled out of the bed and wandered into the kitchen.

"Sorry," G said, as Sam walked in groggily. "I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized half heartedly. "I'll go back to bed," he said, walking toward the couch.

Before he could take three steps, Sam had placed a tired hand on his shoulder and lead him away from the couch and into his room. He unenthusiastically pushed G into the bed, then walked around and laid himself down on the other side.

"For god's sake G, please just sleep," Sam mumbled, pulling the blanket over himself and rolling over to go back to sleep.

G smiled slightly, then finally dozed off himself.

For the first time in a long time, G slept for more than five minutes at a time.

And for the first time in over three weeks, Sam slept, uninterrupted.

 _Finis_


End file.
